Birthday Girl
by LilFuzzibutt
Summary: Lillian spends her birthday with her best friend. Ash x Lillian
1. Chapter 1  All by myself

**Birthday Girl**

Lillian blinked a couple of times and yawned. She sat upright in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Today wasn't any ordinary day, however. It was Spring 25, her birthday! The young farmer was turning 21 today. She quickly took a shower and got dressed, wanting to get her chores done early.

She ran out of her house and headed towards her barn. Upon arrival, the brunette found her animals already fed and groomed. All the sheep were shaved and the cows were milked. The goods were boxed in her cart, ready to be shipped.

"That's strange, but whatever, less work for me!" she said to herself as she pet her happy cows and sheep.

She hooked her horse to the cart and looked through the items, also finding harvested crops and eggs. "This is weird, it's like someone did all my work for me..." Lillian said, but she couldn't complain. She mounted whirlwind and as she was ready to leave, she saw Mayor Rutger walking onto her property.

Lillian got off the pony and headed towards the old man. "Happy Birthday Lillian!" he said happily. "Ah, thank you mayor!" she exclaimed. Rutger then handed her a package. It contained many different cookies, all probably baked by his wife, Rose. "Thank you Rutger!" Lillian said politely. "Aw, it's nothing, just something to snack on. Honestly, Rose made all of them. The batch I made burned to a crisp!" he chuckled and scratched his head with embarrassment.

She giggled along with the old man, and straddled her horse once more. "Well, I'll see you around Mayor. Thank Rose for me as well."

Whirlwind neighed and galloped to the shipping box. After shipping some goods, Lillian rode the mare into town. The brunette stopped off at some houses, giving in requested items and even earned a couple of "Happy Birthdays" along the way.

She then made her way to Ash's house. The girl giggled with excitement, hoping her best friend would remember her birthday. However, Jessica opened the door. Lillian tried hiding her disappointment. "Ms. Jessica! Hi, good afternoon. Can you get Ash for me?" The older woman sighed and shook her head. "I actually thought he was with you! Where has my foolish son gone off to now?" Jessica asked herself with exasperation in her tone. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you." Lillian said politely and bowed. "Oh, happy birthday dear!" Jessica smiled and handed her a tiny wrapped gift and a card. It was obviously drawn by Ash's younger sister. "Cheryl made it just for you, so I couldn't forget about your birthday!" The woman smiled happily.

Lillian made a mental note to check the gift for bugs. Cheryl often played pranks on girls close to Ash, and the young rancher was definitely not an exception!

Lillian thanked Jessica and made her way to the mountains. She finished her requests and made her way home early. There was supposed to be a storm tonight.

She sighed and put her animals inside. Lillian wanted to see Ash on her birthday, and was kind of disappointed that she didn't get to.

The young girl made her way to her doorstep and slowly opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" She heard many voices yell all at once.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Year Older

**i sorry I didn't make an author's note last chapter. And while I'm apologizing I should also say how much I am sorry I haven't made a story in a while. I was kind of busy. With stuff… so for those of you who haven't given up on me. Thank you and thank you again! I'm going to actually continue this and write a whole birthday saga (lol jk I'll probably write like three more chapters of this stuff) so harvest moon isn't mine, review enjoy and don't hurt me!**

Birthday girl chapter 2

"Surprise!" many familiar voices exclaimed at the girl.

Lillian was very shocked to see many of her friends in her farmhouse. "What is this?" she asked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILLIAN!" everyone shouted once again.

Lillian recognized everybody. Laney, Georgia, Cam, Mikhail, Dirk, Kana, Reina, Nori, Hiro and even the Oracle and Alisa were all at her birthday, having a blast.

"Thank you so much guys! How did you all know it was my birthday?" Lillian said excitedly.

They all looked around the group. Cam rubbed the back of his head a little and answered "Well, a certain somebody told us..." Cam looked around with everybody too until they heard "Hey let me go! Kana, Put me down!"

Kana had Ash slumped over his shoulder. He walked to the front of the crowd and placed the rancher in front of the birthday girl. "Ash, did you really plan all this for me?" Lillian asked. She was touched by the gesture.

The young man glared at kana and brushed the imaginary dirt off his shirt. Ash then looked at Lillian and nonchalantly rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I knew your birthday was coming up, so I rounded up all your friends and..." Lillian cut him off with a hug. "Thank you ash." she snuggled into his chest. "It was nothing, really." he laughed. They separated and then the party began.

There was music, dancing, laughter and fun. Lillian was having a great time "Alright guys, I brought the drinks!" Kana said happily with some beer in tow. "D-drinks?" The birthday girl stuttered. "OF COURSE BRAH!" Kana cheered. "You ARE of legal drinking age now." Lillian almost forgot that she was the youngest of the adults on the island. Everyone was already 21 and older. Even little Hiro was two years older than her! Kana placed the beers on the table and started opening a bottle.

"Um Kana I don't know if this is a good idea..." said Hiro quietly. "Alcohol can damage your liver, and you'll be hung over and-" the young doctor went on about health risks while Kana ignored him and gave a bottle to Lillian.

"Alright everybody! Attention attention! The birthday girl here is about to take a big step into adulthood!" everybody raised their bottles in the air and cheered. Ash started a drumroll with his hands and everyone continued it, stomping their feet on the ground. "Lillian nervously looked around and took a tiny sip. She choked a little. Everybody laughed and applauded. "You'll get used to it doll face!" Georgia laughed and slapped her knee. Lillian's face turned red and she giggled, taking a bigger sip this time. Ash chuckled and took Lillian's hand. He started to pull her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Lillian raised her voice a little so Ash could hear her over the music and the crowd. "I need to show you something!" he dragged her outside and went into her barn, the younger rancher barely keeping up. He opened up the doors and ran in. Ash kneeled next to a large box. "C'mon Lillian!" he gestured for her to come towards him. She walked slowly and kneeled next to him. She gasped

Inside the box was a white baby alpaca.

"Oh Ash! She's beautiful!" Lillian cooed. Ash chuckled and picked up the baby. He handed her to Lillian. The girl held the alpaca in her arms and snuggled it. "We just got a pregnant female alpaca. We were supposed to sell the babies when they were a little older, but this one reminded me of you so much. I couldn't watch her get sold off to another farmer." Ash said to the younger rancher. Lillian peacefully held the sleeping baby in her arms. "Thank you ash, this means a lot to me." Lillian smiled as she cuddled against the baby.

"If you need any help with her, just give me a shout. But I think you'll be fine. You'd make a great mother." Ash said and flashed her a boyish smile. Lillian puffed up her blushing cheeks a little. She was about to make a rude remark when the baby yawned.

Ash scooted next to the two girls and whispered "Happy Birthday Lillian, I'm glad you like her." Lillian smiled and rocked the baby animal back and forth. The three of them enjoyed each other's company quietly.

...3

Until Dirk slammed the barn doors open. "D'okay found you guys!" he slurred. He probably already had too much to drink. "It's time for part-ay gaaaaames! ~"


	3. Chapter 3 Fun and Games

Hey. Sorry I keep updating late and stuff. I have school and work….. Ok, bad excuse. Sorry. I've just had a lot to do. Don't hate me TT_TT ILL TRY HARDER. **fist pumps** PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT AND CRITISIZE OR WHATEVER. ILL APRECIATE IT. HARVEST MOON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME AND ENJOOOOOOOOY.

Chapter Three

"D'okay found you were gonna play games nao guys!" Dirk slurred.

Lillian and Ash shushed the drunken delivery man, and eventually Ash pushed him out of the barn. Lillian set a blanket on the baby and placed her back in her box, assuring the alpaca quietly that she would be back later

Lillian joined the men outside. Dirk put his arms around the two and walked them back into the house. "Okay, g-guys Okie dokie we are, pffffffft we are gonna play a leeeeeettle game." he chuckled. Lillian could smell the alcohol in his breath, and it wasn't very pleasant.

They got inside and were greeted with many cheers. "There she is!" A drunk and cheerful Mikhail laughed. "Now we can continue."

"Just what is it are we playing?" Ash asked with very little patience. He was upset that his alone time with his best friend was ruined.

"Just a little seven minutes in heaven is 'all." Dirk guffawed.

Lillian sweatdropped. 'Seven minutes in heaven? What are they? Fourteen? This alcohol obviously has a bad effect on people...' she thought to herself.

"Never heard of it" Ash said bluntly.

"Neither did anybody else here. You country kids don't get out a lot do ya?" Dirk laughed and elbowed Lillian. "Am I right, Lillian?" The girl nervously chuckled and looked over to the side when something caught her eye.

Georgia. And Kana. Drunk and Making Out. On her couch.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Lillian blushed and covered her eyes, turning away. "I thought they hated each other!" The red farmer exclaimed.

"Our party game changed that I guess...or the booze. Or a mixture of both. Pffffft. Some people are such hopeless drunks." Dirk chuckled to himself.

The mailman suddenly jumped on an armchair and cupped his hands near his face. "Alright our next contestants will be..."

Lillian blushed and turned away, already knowing dirk was going to make Ash and her play. Everyone already suspected they were going out. She wasn't quite sure if he liked her or not anyways.

"LILLIAN AND...

She could already hear it

"...CAM!"

...

What?

She looked at the florist and he gave an oblivious smile and a shrug.

This was going to be awkward.


End file.
